High School Musical
High School Musical es una Película Original de Disney Channel, que fue esterenada el 20 de Enero de 2006. Historia Una nochevieja sus caminos se cruzaron. Troy y Gabriella, sin conocerse siquiera, subieron juntos a un escenario a cantar karaoke y una conexión especial se dio entre ellos. Pero el destino les preparaba una sorpresa. Al iniciar las clases, Troy y Gabriella se reencontrarían, y en la misma clase. Él es el chico popular y deportista. Y ella es la "nueva", y además forma parte del grupo de ciencias. Pero a pesar de ser de mundos opuestos, el canto vuelve a unirlos para enfrentar juntos un gran desafío: obtener los papeles protagónicos para el musical de la escuela. Pero Sharpay, la histórica reina de los musicales de la escuela, y su hermano Ryan no están dispuestos a ceder sus puestos de estrellas y harán lo imposible para lograr que Troy y Gabriella no puedan presentarse a la audición final. Pero éste no es el único obstáculo que deberan superar Gabriella y Troy. Ya que de repente el mundo entero parece estar en contra de su sueño. Chad, el mejor amigo de Troy, no puede entender cómo su amigo, el héroe del equipo, quiere estar en un musical. Taylor, la nueva amiga de Gabriella, no quiere que ella compita contra Sharpay ya que podria salir lastimada. Y ni qué decir de la Sra. Darbus, profesora de Drama en la escuela; y del entrenador, Jack Bolton, quien además es el padre de Troy. Ellos también están en su contra. Pero Troy y Gabriella, lucharán contra todos los obtáculos. Y lograrán cumplir sus sueños. Reparto * Zac Efron como Troy Bolton * Vanessa Hudgens como Gabriella Montez * Ashley Tisdale como Sharpay Evans * Lucas Grabeel como Ryan Evans * Corbin Bleu como Chad Danforth * Monique Coleman como Taylor McKessie * Bart Johnson como Jack Bolton * Alyson Reed como Sra. Darbus * Olesya Rulin como Kelsi Nielsen * Chris Warren Jr. como Zeke Baylor * Ryne Sanborn como Jason Cross * Kaycee Stroh como Martha Cox Canciones * Start of Something New (Troy y Gabriella) Esta canción habla sobre el "comienzo de algo nuevo" entre Troy y Gabriella. * Get'cha head the Game (Troy y Los Linces) En esta canción, Troy trata de concentrarse en el juego, pero a la vez admira la posibilidad de cantar con Gabriella en el musical. * Wha't I've been Looking For Reprise (Sharpay y Ryan) Versión rápida de la canción verdadera, pero a la vez no deja de ser romántica. * Wha't I've been Looking For (Troy y Gabriella) Kelsi les muestra a Gabriella y a Troy la canción de Sharpay y Ryan "como debería sonar". * Stick to Status Quo (Elenco High School Musical) Cuando el instituto se entera de que la "nueva" de la escuela y el capitán de Los Wild Cats harán una segunda prueba, la escuela entera empieza a contar sus secretos más "vergonzosos". Por ejemplo: Zeke hace pasteles y Creem Brulee. * When there Was Me and You (Gabriella) Gabriella canta esta canción al pensar que Troy no quiere cantar con ella en el musical de invierno. * Bot to the Top (Sharpay y Ryan) Para la segunda prueba, Ryan y Sharpay cantan esta canción para "llegar a la cima". * Breaking Free (Troy y Gabriella) "Volamos libres" en español. En esta canción, ellos expresan sus sentimientos de "volar libres por el cielo". * We're All In This Together (Elenco High School Musical) "Estamos todos juntos en esto" en español.Es la canción final de la película demuestra que cualquiera se siente mucho más fuerte cuando están todos juntos. Secuelas *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year da:High School Musical en:High School Musical pt-br:High School Musical Categoría:High School Musical Categoría:Películas Categoría:Disney Channel Original Movies Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:High School Musical (franquicia)